The Only One
by boots-7
Summary: He spoke quietly into her ear, his cold breath blowing against the rim delightfully. “Let me show you, Bella, why you’re the only woman for me. I’ll prove it to you. I’ll make you cum for me right here and now.” E x B One Shot


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I own only this plotline and a good portion of tea and sugar, which keeps me going.

* * *

**The Only One**

**

* * *

**

One Shot

**

* * *

**

Bella raised the cup to her delicate lips and took a small sip from around its rim. Her taste buds went wild when the hot chocolate met them in a dance of heaven. She swirled the liquid around in her mouth, prolonging the taste before she swallowed it.

With a content sigh, she set her cup down.

"Hot chocolate again, love?"

Bella's lips upturned into a small smile as she felt Edward's hand brush against her shoulder. She lifted her head, and watched him with warm, brown eyes as he pulled out a chair and took the seat across from her.

"You're late," she remarked. Her voice was spoken like a sweet melody; it sent tingles down his spine.

Edward smiled grimly as he moved his elbow onto the table and laid his chin in the palm of his hand. "Sorry, I needed to go hunting," he replied.

"Hunting…? In this weather…?" Bella raised an eyebrow and took a quick glance outside the café window.

Edward laughed. The sensual sound caused her breathing to quicken and her heart to race. She knew he heard it because he stopped and gave her a dark, sultry look that made her panties dampen.

Bella shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "How've you and the others been?" She changed the topic.

His gaze didn't waver, but the cloudiness within his eyes uplifted a bit at the mention of his family. "They've… adjusted well to the lifestyle here. Alice is still a shop-a-holic and practically lives for the town. Jasper is coming along better in his resistance for human blood. Rosalie and Emmett have taken another honeymoon, though this time I think they've gone to Canada. Carlisle and Esme are as inseparable as always. They found a nice place out in the country to rent until they find a house… _suitable_ for our needs. Carlisle is still a doctor. He works for one of the hospitals in London, and Esme has taken up a part-time job as an architect for a small firm not far from there."

She nodded. "That's good, but what about you, Edward? You never mentioned anything about yourself. Have you even tried doing what I asked you to do last year?"

A deep growl rumbled through Edward's chest. It was too quiet for the humans to hear, but she caught it just fine. "Don't be ridiculous, Isabella Swan." He only ever used her full name when he was either extremely annoyed, or worried about her. "My answer hasn't changed. The only woman I will _ever _want is the one sitting directly in front of me, though she still seems to think otherwise."

Bella sighed as she stared down at her hot chocolate, suddenly losing her appetite. She pushed it away from herself and slouched back in her chair. "I'm only doing what I think is best for both of us, Edward. Why can't you see that? I don't want you to be stuck with someone who's meant to be your enemy… whose scent you can't even stand."

An abrupt movement suddenly caught her eye. Before Bella could move, Edward swept her up from her seat and dragged her out of the café by the hand. Her cries of protest were drowned out by the harsh London rain, which soaked them both through, as he pulled her across the street and into the nearest alleyway.

Bella tried several times to remove her hand from out of his grasp, but the action was proved useless. Whenever Edward got like this, he was impossible to out maneuver until he'd finished what he'd set out to do.

When he finally did let go of her hand, the movement was untimely. Bella stumbled and fell onto the gravel floor, scraping her hands and knees along the way. She gasped in pain and rolled onto her stomach. Her breathing labored by the stinging sensations shooting up from her damaged palms and knees, she took a deep breath and tried to remove herself up off the wet ground but Edward stopped her. He crawled on top of Bella and snaked one of his arms around her waist, stilling her movement, while his other hand entangled itself into the wet locks of her hair.

Bella shivered. Her pain was all but forgotten as Edward lined up every part of his body with hers, fitting them together perfectly, so nothing remained untouched. He spoke quietly into her ear, his cold breath blowing against the rim delightfully. "Let me show you, Bella, why you're the only woman for me. I'll prove it to you. I'll make you _cum_ for me right here and now." He moved the hand around her waist up and underneath her sweater, splaying it flat against her bra-clad breast.

Eyes widening, Bella's mouth formed into an 'O' shape. She felt the cool indexes pinch, prod and squeeze the tender bosom through the fabric. All thought of escaping fled from her mind in that moment, as she snapped her eyes shut and bit her lip to keep from groaning out loud.

Edward smirked deviously against her shoulder. Refusing to let her play the quiet fool, he pinched her nipple hard and let her gasp of pleasure wash over his eardrums like silver bells. He groaned against her shoulder, his molten eyes darkening in color as the need to kiss her suddenly overcame him. Removing his hand from her soaking wet hair, he spooned the left side of her neck, and deliberately moved his body against hers so she could feel the evidence of his desire for her through their water-drowned clothes.

Bella's eyes flew open. Her pupils dilated as Edward went to kiss her. The more primal part of her suddenly overruled her actions; she started rocking her backside against his erection.

Edward froze as a pitiful whine sounded from Bella as she tried to ground herself against him harder. His breathing increased rapidly as another desire exploded within him, the desire to fuck her senseless until she couldn't even remember her own name. In an instant, he'd flipped Bella over onto her back and spread her legs wide for an upcoming round of rough sex.

Dropping his head, Edward captured their mouths together in their first proper kiss in over a year. Bella groaned against his cold lips as she felt his pianist fingers move to the inside of her low-ride sweatpants, and tug them down along with her panties to her ankles. He then broke the kiss to sit up and unbuckle the belt to his jeans.

Bella opened her mouth to protest but before the words could even form in her mouth, Edward was back on top of her again. His eyes burned into hers from underneath his heavy eyelashes. The heat, lust and raw desire within his irises almost made her choke on a desperate sob. Here was the man, the vampire she'd fallen in love with. He was beautiful, oh so beautiful… like a Greek God fallen from Mt Olympus.

"Bella," Edward's voice came out husky and cracked as he said her name, "I love you." He then enclosed his mouth over hers and pushed his hips forward, plunging his cock deep into her welcoming warmth.

x

The pounding rain did nothing to hide the tears rolling down Bella's cheeks as she gazed at Edward through unveiled eyes. He'd taken hold of her hand again, just moments after they'd gotten dressed and it didn't look like he'd be relinquishing it anytime soon. She felt her once strong resolve start to crumble away, fast. She only had seconds before it finally gave way and she would be forced to fling herself into his loving arms. However, she was convinced to try, if only one last time, to get Edward to see why he shouldn't be with her.

"Please, Edward, think rationally! I'm not good for you! We were meant to be enemies the moment I changed into a werewolf! Please… _Please_ reconsider! I-I… I don't want there to be another war between werewolves, and vampires!"

He stood there, staring at her impassively. His gold eyes were hard, and she could've sworn his hold on her wrist only seemed to tighten in response to her plea.

Bella felt the last of her resolve wash away with the rain because in that moment, she realized something. Edward wouldn't budge, and neither would she. They'd both become too selfish for each other to throw it all away again. Why should they have to stay away from each other, sacrifice _their_ relationship, just because the remainder of their species didn't get along? Why should they even give a damn? The world was already a fucked up place anyways.

With this in mind, Bella finally gave in to her heart and flung herself into Edward's arms, the only place she ever really wanted to be.

"I love you, Edward Cullen," she whispered, loud enough for him to hear, after so long without having said the words. "I have always loved you, because you're the only one I've ever wanted too."

* * *

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Special thanks go to Mickey for helping me edit this. (Grins) Surprisingly, this piece actually took me forever to write :P but now that it's done I can laugh again! Yay! I hope you all enjoyed reading it :)


End file.
